Forum:Duke of Orks
Hey there! I got the new DLC, like most other Borderlands players and it's super fun... except... as the title suggests I am having trouble with the Duke of Orks for two reasons: 1. He keeps levelling up at random intervals to the point where he gets to skull level. 2. Not even my most powerful guns are leaving a dent in him. Suppose it's probably me playing in TVHM which is making it so hard, but anyway, these jerks are getting in my way and I cant get rid of them without running as fast as I can. If anyone knows how to kill these assholes, or how to keep them from levelling up at stupid rates, do let me know! Imaginary guns and imaginary money awaits thee! tl;dr how the hell do i kill Duke of Orks RicePrezPip (talk) 05:04, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Essentially, the best strategy is not to fight them at all. Kill the Badass Orc before he levels up. If he does level up enough to reach "Duke of Ork," run away. At a certain distance he will turn around and go back. But if you really want to fight him, the best thing to do is to run and gun. Slag him, hit him, then run away. When he stops persuing you, heal up, reload and go after him. Repeat until he dies. If you let him go for to long though, he'll disappear and a Badass Orc will spawn and you'll have to repeat the whole process over again. If it's loot you're after though, I'd reccomend going after the Treants in the forest. They always drop a green and a blue item, and they sometimes drop a legendary. Good hunting Dr. Feelgood (talk) 03:23, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Feelgood, you're missing the point of the page; The Duke drops good loot. The King drops The Ogre, which makes it a desirable enemy to kill. Treants can't drop loot as good as that! InfinitysCross (talk) 03:26, June 28, 2013 (UTC) ACK!!! forgot the signature! My fault! I have been doing the run and gun strategy and it worked except for one problem; it took literally 2 hours to kill him and he didn't even drop anything good. I tried every element, rockets, Tediore reloads, Decepti0n with the marky thing, Buzz Axe Rampage, slag, nothing. Nothing does more than scratch him. I could kill him, but I don't always have 2 hours to spare, so I'd like to know how to kill him quickly. In addition; even in his Badass Orc form he still has unbelivable damage resistance, and he is pretty much guaranteed to level up the moment you hurt him. Though I think his level ups take damage? Which would be great if, y'know, respawning didn't entirely replenish his health. I think the true raid boss of this DLC is the Duke, heh. Mayhaps I just need a treasure trove of legendaries that seemingly every Borderlands player has? idk. RicePrezPip (talk) 05:04, June 28, 2013 (UTC) This guy did manage to kill me three times, but on the last try I got Deathtrap to distract him so I could Slag him and get loads of damage with The Bee+Sandhawk combo. My Deathtrap died before I killed him, which was impressive, but luckily he was weakened enough to where a bit of back pedaling and shooting finished him off. He didn't drop anything good, though. You never mentioned The Bee or The Sandhawk- if you don't have them I highly reccomend them. 05:47, June 28, 2013 (UTC) I have had previous experience with the Bee with my Commando. Had to throw it away because UVHM. Bee & Sandhawk you say... OH! I should also point out, I'm playing through the dlc as an assassin. RicePrezPip (talk) 07:05, June 28, 2013 (UTC) I had the misfortune of having the jerk follow me around all the way up to the blood fruit (where the treant itself distracted it, and then it chased me all the way to Davin. Bastard. When I started playing the next day to do the Tree Hugger sidequest, I had the fortune of having the Duke of Ork get stuck in a fence on a hill. That hut that's slightly elevated up on the left side of the lumber camp. Yeah, his jumping smashing attack got him stuck in the fence, making it easy for me to pick him off. Bastard dropped a green gun and a piece of Eridium... DRCEQ (talk) 04:42, July 7, 2013 (UTC)